Geraldine Yaga
Geraldine Yaga is the adventurous and eccentric aunt of Malvaron and Tazma. According to her nephew, she likes to bump around from dimension to dimension and rest in Centaur Park once a year. It is her the Mysticons go to for help when Zarya is hit by one of Tazma's spells, hoping that she will reverse it. She is the sister to one of Tazma and Malvaron's deceased parents. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Longevity: Despite being human, she is able to live for thousands of years, as are Nova Terron, Gandobi and Qusarla. * Slowed Aging: Even though she is not an elf, she is capable of remaining quite young and attractive for millennia. It is not confirmed whether she is a retired top Astromancer but her magic is the same orange shade as her nephew's. * Magical Aura: Her innate magical aura is colored a light orange, the same as her nephew's, even though she is a much more experienced and far more powerful a magic user and spell-caster than he. * Size Alternation: She is capable of growing to huge size, emitting unusually powerful bolts of orange energy from her hands * Magic Negation & Spell Neutralization: As a supremely powerful top-level sorceress, she is capable of dispelling highly powerful spells of either exceptionally powerful magics of either light of shadow. * 'Mystical Energy Generation & Control: '''She is able of emitting very powerful bursts of light orange-colored rays of pure magic from her hands. * '''Lightning Generation: '''Casting a nonverbal spell, she caused a minor lightning storm to appear in Arizona, Earth, to attack her own niece Tazma. * '''Precognition: '''She knew about the baby dragon long time before anyone could even imagine what she was talking about (but was asked to not give a spoiler). Appearances Season One * A Walk in the Park (debut appearance) Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * Age of Dragons (final appearance; cameo) Geraldine in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * Her first name is Geraldine by her old boyfriend and starmate. * Visits Centaur Park every year when the star of Gygax coincides with several other stars. * Emerald called her an astral traveler. * Her nephew refers to her as a "minor demigoddess who is super eccentric and loves cake." * She was once in a romance with Nova Terron, who had then dumped her because of her "anger issues." However, they reconcile after thousands of years, which results in Nova Terron's resignation as "Star Master" and gives it to a flattered Proxima. Comics * TBA Quotes Season One * "Oh, of course, the poison." * "Wood sprites. Someone must have gotten all riled up." * "You ''dare ''steal from my ''niece!!" * "I haven't been hit like that since I was thrown into an exploding star five thousand years ago." * "What in the cosmoverse is going on!?" * "I thought I recognized those costumes." * "By the stars, such wicked thoughts. You need a time out, Young Lady!" * "Come, Child. Let's rid your body of her foul magic." * "I'm sorry you had to see my bad side." * "Can you feel the love in the air?" * "How exciting, new Mysticons! You have some many adventures ahead, like the time you find a baby dragon." * "There I go, blabbing about the future. Dimensions to see, realms to visit. Chaio! I'm off, to the magical kingdom of Arizona." Season Two * "Pipe down, you stinking snap dragons! I'm on the phone!! Go around, already!!" *"Nonsense! I love it here. Now, where were we?" *"Oh, right. Easy peasy, super breezy. I got another call. I'll meet you at Centaur Park at the break of dawn. Love and unicorns. Fate Master 888, it's been awhile." *"Fate Master 888, love the beard." *"We met on Mage Match. He broke up with me because I had 'anger issues'". *"Oh,yes, of course." *"Come, Proxima. Your ride awaits." *"You're going to love Earth. They have the most magical substance in the cosmoverse. They call it 'frozen yogurt." *"You're just hang-gray. Once we get you some grub and get you out of those robes, you'll feel much better." *"Unfortunately, that's not possible." *"That's right." *"Your turn, Dear." *"Come on. Don't judge. Shrimp burns through a lot of calories." *"Hey, I want my shrimp bucket!!" *"Quick! The van!!" *How dare you strike me!!" *"Time for a detour!" *"Hold on!! Woo hoo!!" *"Proxima!! NO!!" *"Tazma. She...she." *"I've been better. I am never ordering lunch from Earth again. What was that? Heartburn?" Quotes in Printed Media Graphic Novels * " Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers